Conehead Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Conehead Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Conehead-Zombie.gif|An animated Conehead Zombie (click to see the animation). File:song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn." File:Zombie Cone Degrades.PNG|The cone degrades. File:DuckyTubeConeheadZombie.png|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant. Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie seed packet in I, Zombie. ConeheadDS.png|Conehead Zombie in the DS version. DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie.png|A DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie. cone12.png|HD Conehead Zombie. Conehead zombies in Three hit wonder.PNG|Conehead Zombies in Three Hit Wonder. Conehead 1st degrade.png|Conehead Zombie first degrade (after seven hits). conehead 2nd degrade.png|Conehead Zombie's second degrade (after 13 hits). CONEHEADZOMBIE.PNG|Conehead Zombie at night in I, Zombie. ICE.PNG|Frozen Conehead Zombie. Cone Online.png|Online Almanac entry. File:MoustacheConeheadZombie.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie. File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade1.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's first degrade. File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade2.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's second degrade. File:FutureConeheadZombie.png|Conehead Zombie with glasses. Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.59.59 PM.png|The Conehead Zombie in the loading screen. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA10days.png|Image implying that Conehead Zombie will appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Conehead PVZA.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first official photo. Adv-Cone.png|Cone Trash. LOOK A CONES AND BE HATS =O.png|A Conehead Zombie in game. Conehead 1st de PvZA.PNG|Conehead Zombie's first degrade. Conehead 2nd de PvZA.PNG|Conehead Zombie's second degrade. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2 Conehead Zombie.jpg|Conehead Zombie. 1stDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first degrade. 2ndDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's second degrade. Conehead.jpg|Conehead Zombie. ConeheadLoseCone.jpg|Conehead Zombie losing his cone. HDConeheadCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie. Cone first degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie first degrade. coneheadhdfukcyah.png|HD Conehead Zombie. HDLuckOfTheZombieConehead.png|HD Luck of the Conehead Zombie. tutorial_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Zombie. Fall Conehead.png|Food Fighter Conehead Zombie. PVZ 2 Conehead Eating.jpg|A Conehead Zombie ate the player's brains. Sprinening Conehead.jpg|Springening Conehead. CZ.jpg|Conehead Zombie is seen in the trailer of Lawn of Doom. Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Conehead Mummy Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2 Conehead Mummy.jpg|Conehead Mummy. Conehead Mummy (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Conehead Mummy. Conehead Mummy's first degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's first degrade. Conehead Mummy's second degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's second degrade. Conehead Mummy losing its cone (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy losing his cone. mummy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Mummy. ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy. HDConeheadMummy.png|HD Mummy Conehead. Conehead Pirate Conehead Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Conehead Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2 Conehead Pirate.jpg|Conehead Pirate. Conehead Pirate First Degrade.PNG|Conehead Pirate's first degrade. Lolol.jpg|Glowing Conehead Pirate's second degrade. 1379646 10151752167683214 618841453 n.jpg|Pirate Conehead Zombie. pirate_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Pirate. FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate. Conehead Cowboy Conehead Cowboy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Conehead Cowboy Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2 Conehead Cowboy.jpg|Conehead Cowboy. Conehead cowboy 2nd degrade.JPG|Conehead Cowboy's second degrade. FaintedCowboyCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy. cowboy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Cowboy. Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Future Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. FutureConeheadHD.png|HD Future Conehead Zombie. Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Zombie. Future Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Future Conehead's first degrade. Futute Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Future Conehead's second degrade. Future Conehead Zombie packet.png|Future Conehead Zombie seed packet. (Chinese version only). future_armor1.png|Hypnotized Future Conehead Zombie. Fainted Future Conehead.jpg|A fainted Future Conehead. Conehead Peasant Conehead Peasant Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Conehead Peasant Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Peasant zombies.png|Peasant Zombie with Conehead Peasant. dark_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Peasant. Conehead Peasant Degrade 1.jpg|Conehead Peasant's first degrade. Conehead Peasant Degrade 2.jpg|Conehea Peasant's second degrade. Fainted Peasant Conehead.jpg|A fainted Conehead Peasant. Conehead peasant.png|Conehead Peasant affected by Sun Bean. Pompadour Conehead Screenshot_2014-10-16-12-47-18.png|Almanac entry. Pompadour Conehead.jpg|Pompadour Conehead. Pompadour Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Pompadour Conehead's first degrade. Pompadour Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Pompadour Conehead's second degrade. Hypnotized Pompadour Conhead.jpg|Hypnotized Pompadour Conehead. Fainted Pompadour Conehead.jpg|A fainted Pompadour Conehead. Bikini Conehead Part1Bikini.PNG|Almanac entry part 1. Part2Bikini.PNG|Almanac entry part 2. Bikini Conehead.jpg|Bikini Conehead. Bikini Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Bikini Conehead's first degrade. Bikini Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Bikini Conehead's second degrade. Hypnotized Bikini Conhead.jpg|Hypnotized Bikini Conehead. Fainted Bikini Conehead.jpg|A fainted Bikini Conehead. Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead Almanac Entry 1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1. Cave Conehead Almanac Entry 2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2. HDFrostbiteConehead2.png|HD Cave Conehead Zombie. Cave Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Cave Conehead Zombie's first degrade. Cave Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Cave Conehead Zombie's second degrade. Sem título3.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Conehead Zombie. Cave Conehead in the Ice.png|A frozen Cave Conehead Zombie in Frostbite Caves. Fainted Cave Conehead.jpg|A fainted Cave Conehead Zombie. Conehead Adventurer Zombie LostConeAlmanac.png|Almanac entry. Venturecone.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie. Venturegreencone.jpg|A fainted Conehead Adventurer Zombie. Chinese version Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry. Conehead Kungu-Fu Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon. coneheadkf.png|Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie. HDKungFuConehead.png|HD Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie. Conehead Monk Zombie Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry. Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Alamanc icon. 105px-Chaolin2.png|Conehead Monk Zombie in Day 15 of Kung-Fu World. Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL Conehead Mummy Zombie.png|Conehead Mummy's first degrade. terracotta cone.jpg|Terracotta Conehead. HELMET QUIN ZOMBIE.png|Terracotta Conehead Zombie's first degrade. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' conehead blocking attack.png|Conehead Zombie's ability. Frozen all stars pvzas.png|Frozen Conehead. Screenshot_109.png|Conehead Zombie with Plant Food. Others Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg ConeheadZombiePlush.png|Conehead Zombie plush. Future-Conehead-Zombie medium.jpg|Future Conehead Zombie K'nex figure. download.jpg|A Conehead Zombie vinyl toy.